Todo va a estar bien
by DespairPrincess
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki es un niño y adolescente que ha sufrido mucho, desde el abandono de seres queridos, hasta acoso escolar, pero siempre ha sabido salir adelante. Adelante, entra aquí y descubramos juntos su borroso y triste pasado .
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autora: Sinceramente, no soy muy buena poniendo títulos, por eso, perdón si el título no pega mucho.

Disclaimer: Danganronpa, sus secuelas, precuelas y personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, ni Chihiro ni Celestia ni Mukuro hubieran muerto :D

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

-Papá, ¿puedo salir a jugar?

Taichi levantó la vista de la computadora y la fijó en su hijo; sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí, seguramente por los nervios, sus ojos suplicantes y llenos de emoción, y su figura delicada y frágil, similar a una muñeca de porcelana. Le destrozaría el corazón a su hijo, pero por razones médicas, no podría dejarlo ir.

-No puedes, Chihiro. Sabes que en tu condición actual no lo resistirías.

No lo dijo con rabia o con motivos de humillar a su hijo, se lo dijo con cariño, pero aún así a Chihiro se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Se levantó de su silla giratoria y se dirigió hacia su hijo. En cuanto estubo en frente suyo, se arrodilló y lo abrazó. No podía ver llorar a su hijo, tan igual a él, pero también muy diferente.

-Me encantaría que fueras a jugar, pero quiero que estés seguro y que no te pase nada.

Las lágrimas de su hijo le mojaban el pecho de la camisa, pero no se separaba de él. El abrazo entre ambos se intensificó aún más a medida que Chihiro se calmaba.

Era normal que un niño de cinco años quiera salir a jugar, Chihiro tenía mucha energía acumulada, pero tedría que acostumbrarse a jugar al interior de la casa, por lo menos hasta que entrara a primaria. Aunque le doliera hacerlo.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Hola, soy DespairPrincess (antes Fran. varia. niebla). Soy nueva en este fandom y vengo a dejarles una serie de drabbles y viñetas sobre la vida de nuestro querido Fujisaki-chan

Si tengo algún error de ortografía, gramatica, o algo, no duden en decirme. Si gustan, pasen y dejen un review, tengo varios capitulos listos para subir periodicamente, pero tambien podría tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La franquicia de Danganronpa no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de las compañías japonesas que tienen malditamente buenas ideas.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Todavía se podía ver luz en la habitación de Chihiro. Desde hace unas cuantas semanas se comenzó a dedicar (bajo la tutela y vigilancia de su padre) a editar programas viejos y anticuados que encontraba por la red. Una figura femenina lo veía desde el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo como su mente viajaba a aquellos tiempos donde Taichi pasaba la noche en vela por la misma razón que su pequeño y debil hijo lo estaba haciendo.

Se alejó silenciosa y lentamente de la habitación mientras una solitaria lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Desde pequeña había soñado con tener a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, enseñarle a caminar, a montar en bicicleta, acompañarlo a partidos de futbol, y a jugar al parque, pero nunca se imaginó que su único hijo varón sería debil, enfermizo, sensible, llorón...una niña en cuepo masculino. Sonará cruel, pero si hubiera sabido en que se convertiría Chihiro, hubiera abortado de inmediato, por eso era cruel con el, la enfadaba verle llorar o sufrir por cosas inutiles.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto-susurró la dama mientras salía de la propiedad por la puerta trasera. Lloraba silenciosamente mientras dejaba atras un esposo maravilloso, un debil hijo de siete años de edad, un viejo anillo de matrimonio y una simple carta de despedida.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Cómo dije en el capítulo anterior, voy a subir capítulos casi a diario, pero habrán días en que no podré subir, por la escuela o por otras razones. Si les gustó la historia, dejen un comentario para saber que estoy haciéndolo bien.

PD: También he subido esta historia a Wattpad, por si les acomoda pasarse por allá.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nada de Danganronpa me pertenece, sólo la idea de crear esta historia. Si fuera mío, habría más Genocider y mucho más Chihiro en la historia.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

"Debilucho, gusano, insecto, miedoso, NIÑA"

"Vuelve a tu burbuja, cuidado, el sol te puede hacer daño, en una cueva estarías mejor, tienes que ser hombre"

Las burlas y los insultos siempre habían estado presentes, desde el primer día del jardín de niños hasta todo lo que llevaba de primaria. Sus compañeros más considerados le sugerían que se fuera, que así todo se detendría, los más indiferentes le decían que, de haber nacido niña, nada malo hubiera pasado. Chihiro ya no le creía a nadie.

En el momento en el que se esparció el rumor de que su madre se fue de casa, los insultos cada vez eran más crueles y más seguidos, y a todo ello se le sumaron las veces que los matones de su clase lo golpeaban.

"Marica, gay, huérfano"

"Muerete, no queremos una niña más en la clase, seguro que te gusta usar falda"

Los mayores le decían cosas que el pequeño Chihiro no comprendía, por lo que no los tomaba en cuenta. Lastima que no les gustaba ser ignorados.

Era hora de salida de la escuela, los matones estaban esperando a Chihiro en el patio de la escuela, pero Chihiro los ignoró olímpicamente. Antes de que el más pequeño saliera del patio, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde nadie iba, para darle una golpiza.

Chihiro fue golpeado por todo el cuerpo, empujado contra las paredes, cayó al piso y le rasgaron la ropa en medio dedel forcejeo para encerrarlo en en el baño de chicas. Cuando logró salir del baño y de la escuela, los mismos chicos lo estaban esperando unas calles más allá y lo volvieron a golpear.

Se escucharon unos pasos por la calle cercana. Los agresores se alejaron corriendo rápidamente y, unos momentos después, Taichi apareció. En cuanto distinguió a su pequeño en en el en el piso y con unas cuantas heridas, corrió a socorrerlo. Lo llevó a casa y, a penas terminó de vendarlo y curarlo, le preguntó, alarmado, que es lo que había sucedido.

-Nada, papá, me caí por esa pequeña colina que hay frente a la escuela, y confundí el camino a casa.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Chihiro. Se que ya no eres tan delicado como antes, pero esos accidentes son muy peligrosos.

-Lo se, papá, pero...-los ojos de Chihiro se llenaron de un sufrimiento muy profundo-pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Hola, soy yo otra vez.

Vengo a molestar con un nuevo capítulo, bastante más tarde de lo que dije. Perdón por ello, pero he tenido unos días muy malos y no tenía ganas de nada. Me complace anunciar que solamente estamos al comienzo de la historia, hasta ahora llevo escritos más de 10 drabbles, y faltan unos cuantos, por lo que tendrán mucha historia para disfrutar.

Nos vemos mañana (seguramente). Bye bye (^.^)/

PD: se que no he tenido un buen recibimiento en cuanto a reviews, pero aún así terminaré esta historia :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, porque soy una chilena pobre, no una japonesa multimillonaria :(

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Un grito agudo resonó en la pequeña casa, un grito cargado de la felicidad y el regocijo de alguien que hizo algo imposible.

-¡Lo he logrado, papá!

En su estudio, Taichi levantó la vista de su computadora y miró la puerta. Desde el pasillo se podían oír los pasos apresurados de Chihiro, que se acercaban cada vez más. Un golpeteo suave se escuchó y Taichi murmuró un simple "pase". Una ráfaga entró al cuarto y comenzó a hablar sin darle oportunidad a Taichi de espabilar.

-Papá, he logrado completarlo. Lo he encontrado y he logrado terminarlo, aún cuando era casi imposible.

-Respira, tranquilizate y mantén la calma, Chihiro -tomó al pequeño de los hombros para calmarlo y que se estuviera quieto-. Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que lograste?

La emoción del pequeño castaño era palpable, los ojos le centelleaban y su respiración estaba agitada. Acercó la laptop que traía en los brazos al regazo de su padre, y la abrió. Lo primero que se pudo ver fue, para sorpresa de Taichi, el logotipo de una aplicación que el creía olvidada y destruida, su única creación incompleta. En el tiempo de su creación lo creía todo perdido, pero ahora, verla iniciarse sin ningún problema y funcionar (un poco diferente a como el la había diseñado) lo dejó pasmado.

Taichi comenzó a teclear y decir todo tipo de comandos y, haciendo unas cuantas preguntas a Chihiro, realizó una completa revisión del programa. Al finalizar, miró a su pequeño hijo con asombro; Chihiro había logrado finalizar un proyecto que él no pudo completar aún siendo adulto, y el pequeño sólo acababa de cumplir los 10 años.

-Está perfecto, no podría estar mejor. Pero, ¿Cómo lo encontraste? Este proyecto fue borrado de todos lados.

Chihiro mostró un pequeño CD polvoriento, con las iniciales "P.R.D.C.V"* escritas con marcador. Lo depositó con cuidado en el escritorio de Taichi y, volteando a ver a su padre, le dio un gran abrazo, pensando lo bien que se sentía el haber logrado algo así.

Tal vez su fuerte no fueran los deportes o las maquetas, pero ahora, entre los brazos de su padre y su recién descubierto talento, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

_*P.R.D.C.V: Programa de recolección de datos: comando de voz._

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

**Hola, aquí de nuevo, subiendo días después de lo dicho, pero subiendo. He aquí otro drabble de la historia de Chihiro, espero que les guste.**

**P.D: Gracias a los que leen, es genial sentir el apoyo de los lectores, y también Muchas gracias a fallenstreet01 por seguir esta historia mía. **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, Chihiro no moriría y Mukuro estaría en contra de Junko.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Ya tenía 12 años e iba a asistir a su último año de primaria, pero Chihiro seguía siendo pequeño, delgaducho y bastante femenino. Sus compañeros, tan crueles aún el primer día de clases, se lo hicieron imposible de olvidar.

Sus compañeros lo desvistieron, las muchachas mayores le pusieron un uniforme femenino y los profesores no hicieron nada para impedirlo. El pobre Chihiro ya no se sentía enfadado, triste ni ridiculizado, no. Era peor que eso.

Llegó a casa llorando, aún con el uniforme femenino puesto, y se fue directamente a su habitación, evitando que su padre lo viera tan destrozado y con el sufrimiento manchando su rostro. Lloraba silenciosamente mientras pasaban las horas, y Taichi, preocupado como nunca, esperaba fuera a que dejará de llorar.

Tras deducir que su llanto duraría mucho tiempo, Taichi entró suavemente a la habitación de Chihiro. Recostado y ocultando la cara en la almohada, Chihiro lloraba como si el mundo se le estuviera viniendo encima. El ver a su hijo de tal manera, sufriendo por haber sido humillado, le rompió el corazón a Taichi. Se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano.

Chihiro se dejó de cubrir y miró a su padre por unos momentos, con lágrimas amargas bañando sus mejillas, y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Papá -susurró con la cabeza en el pecho de su padre-, papá, no quiero seguir así, ya no resisto esto.

-Si nos mudamos y te encontramos otra escuela, las cosas serán distintas.

-No, papá -Chihiro levantó la cabeza-. Donde esté seré el debil, enfermizo, sensible, llorón, pequeño y afeminado -El sufrimiento expresado en cada palabra no era nada comparado a sus facciones, estaba sufriendo demasiado como para un chico de 12 años-. Si hubiera sido mujer de verdad, sería normal ser como soy.

Taichi le abrazó más fuerte -Yo te querría como fueras, sin importar si eres niño o niña.

Chihiro se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió débilmente a su padre.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

_**Hello, my readers (?)**_

**paso a decirles que últimamente he estado enferma, por lo que estaré más tiempo en casa y podré escribir un capitulo quizás para mañana, si no, el domingo estará publicado.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, todos lo sabrían.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Ya los cajones estaban vacíos, las paredes no tenían nada, las habitaciones estaban deshabitadas, y todas las cosas estaban guardadas en un camión, esperando a los integrantes de la familia Fujisaki. Chihiro estaba cambiándose la ropa, y Taichi lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Chihiro?

-Si, papá -respondió Chihiro-. Desde hace un tiempo he querido comenzar desde cero, pero esta vez quiero empezar bien.

Chihiro salió de la casa y se acercó a su padre. Llevaba el cabello largo, una blusa y falda amplia, no parecía un chico, era una chica miraran por donde miraran. Su padre se acercó y le abrazó.

-Bueno, tu sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti, aunque ahora deba pensar en ti como mi hija y no mi hijo.

-Gracias papá.

Chihiro tomó su bolso y caminó junto a su padre hacia el camión de mudanza. El cambio de ciudad y de instituto le aseguraban un nuevo comienzo, y si quería comenzar como una chica de secundaria, no podía dejar cabos sueltos. Debía desligarse de todo lo que podría delatarle, y acostumbrarse a referirse a sí mismo de manera femenina. El camino iba a ser largo, pero estaba preparado.

-Vamos, papá.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Hello, boys and girls, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias a los que leen esta cosa que yo llamo historia y los que la siguen.

Antes que se me olvide, ¡han habido muchas visitas últimamente! Hay que celebrar su apoyo, por lo que, cuando actualice, será doble capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto (espero) ^_^

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, sería muy cutre y Chihiro sería el/la protagonista.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

-Sean todos bienvenidos a su primer año de educación secundaria, se que muchos se conocen de la primaria, pero también hay alumnos nuevos, pasen adelante para presentarse.

Cuatro chicas y tres chicos estaban fuera del salón, y fueron pasando uno a uno, primero una chica y luego un chico, para presentarse e integrarse a la clase. La ultima que se presentó fue Chihiro, que entró y escribió con suavidad su nombre. Su figura delicada, sus suaves facciones y su aura de humildad llamaron la atención de varias personas de la clase.

-Hola a todos, soy Fujisaki Chihiro. Espero que nos llevemos bien- una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en su rostro, cautivando a muchos alumnos a su paso.

Tomó asiento en un asiento al centro del salón, prestando atención en clases y charlando con otras muchachas en el receso. Antes de darse cuenta, ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Adiós Minami-chan, Satsuki-chan.

-Adiós Fujisaki-chan, nos vemos mañana- se despidieron sus nuevas amigas.

Al llegar a casa, su padre la notó más contenta y escuchó como estuvo su día; había comenzado bien, tenía nuevas amigas y su vida iba de bien en mejor. Además de que estaba ganando fama con sus programas, y ahora trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto que prometía ser un gran paso en la tecnología.

Su vida era completamente normal y agradable, y marchaba realmente bien.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Hello! Volví a la vida desde el más allá. Perdón por la demora, pero estaba pasando de viaje por otros fandom (de seguro pronto verán algún fic mío de ellos) y me distraje leyendo fics y viendo anime/manga. La cosa es que ya volví y con doble capítulo, así que tienen mucho por leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leer y por los mensajes de aliento que me dan.

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, blah, blah, blah.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

-"La Inteligencia Artificial es un nuevo software que revolucionará nuestros trabajos. Con sólo teclear una orden, este software realizará lo pedido en cuestión de minutos, es un asistente personal digital. Es compatible con cualquier computadora y está en proceso la versión móvil para teléfonos celulares..."

Chihiro apagó el televisor y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Ya era la tercera vez que veía la presentación de su software en el noticiero y solo era mediodía. El día anterior fue el lanzamiento de su más novedoso proyecto y, en cuestión de minutos, era el programa más descargado, vendido y usado del año. Bueno, quizás se debía a que estaba muy bien realizado como para ser obra de una recién graduada de secundaria.

Taichi entró a la sala y dejó en la mesita un sobre, dirigido hacia Chihiro, quien lo tomó y lo abrió dudando. Lucía como un sobre oficial, y solo tenía escrito el destinatario y la dirección de envío, aunque el logo que estaba estampado le resultaba conocido.

Al abrir y ver el contenido del sobre, encontró dos hojas dobladas. Una lucía como un folleto, y la otra era una carta. Tomó esta última y la abrió para leer.

"Felicidades, has sido escogida para ingresar a la academia Pico de Esperanza, bajo el título de "super programadora de preparatoria". Te hemos escogido de entre los recién graduados de secundaria más talentosos del país para que curses preparatoria junto a los jóvenes más prometedores de tu edad..."

La carta continuaba, pero Chihiro dobló el papel y tomó el folleto, que explicaba lo que ofrecía la academia, donde quedaba y todo lo que necesitaba saber. Aun no comprendía como la mejor y más prestigiosa academia del país se fijó en ella, le resultaba irreal.

Pero no era tan estúpida como para dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

Hello! Aquí termina el doble episodio de hoy. Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan, me dan mensajes de apoyo y leen mi historia, en especial a Janna'Senpai, gracias de verdad. Bueno, sobre la historia, en mi cuaderno tengo escrito todo el fic, solo me faltan los episodios finales, y tengo unos pequeños extras que van a entrar por ahí, en total esta historia tendrá 25 capítulos más o menos, así que pronto tendrán actualización.

Nos leemos pronto, y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos.


End file.
